darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy of Seergaze/Quick guide
Walkthrough An evil conspiracy *Talk to the Mercenary Adventurer at the Burgh de Rott Ramble starting point (West of Canifis). *Go down the trapdoor west of the Adventurer. *Talk to Drezel. *Go through the gate right next to him. *Climb down the stairs north of the well. *Search the broken wall storage unit east of the stairs. *Head back up and exit the mausoleum via the west entrance and head to the of the temple to the east. *After the cutscene, kill Fistandantilus and the Zamorak Sliver. *Search the crude table north-west of the room. *Return to Drezel. *Go to the Mercenary Adventurer and escort him, just like you would do in any Burg de Rott trip. Easy path recommended. You'll have to kill the Juvinates with your silver sickle. The Myreque's Task *Climb down the trapdoor in the old inn. *Talk to Veliaf Hurtz until he gives you a crate. *Climb up the ladder. *Go south of Burgh de Rott. *Take the boat to Meiyerditch. *Go to Safalaan in the Myreque base. Refer to the Meiyerditch shortcut guide for help. Tip: To get there faster, get caught by the Vyrewatch and choose to be sent to the mines. *Talk to Flaygian Screwte, in the same room, and offer him your help. In Search of the Weapon *Ask Andiess Juip or Kael Forshaw in the same room about weapons. *Search the middle bunk bed on the north wall of the eastern room for a book. *Read it and remember which page mentioned flails. *Give the book to Flaygian, giving him the proper page number. *Head to the northernmost part of Meiyerditch and enter the house with the yellow X. *Use the Make-ladder option on the centre post. *Climb up the post. *Jump across the floorboards to the east, then to the north. *Jump west through the damaged wall. *Climb up the ladder. *Search the trough. *Take a piece of coal from the coal barrel. *Go to the bottom floor and select "excavate" on the mass of debris (right click). *Use the coal on the furnace, and select "light". *Return to Flaygian. *In the same room as Flaygian, take two silver and two mithril bars from the barrel on the northern wall. *Take a blessed sickle from the shelf on the south-western wall. *Go to the room to the east of the entrance ladder and search the crate for a chain link mould, which can be added to your toolbelt. *Return to the furnace. *Make the Silvthril chain. *Talk to Flaygian, then use the blessed sickle on him. Return to the Lab *Talk to Safalaan. *Take a saw from the tool rack in the same room. *Proceed to the laboratory, which is south-east of the furnace. *Climb down the stairs. *After the cutscene, examine one of the bodies. *Search the door to the south-west and you will be given the option to use the saw. *Go down the long and winding tunnel beyond the door to a chamber with Skeletal hands (level 100, 108) and Mutated bloodvelds (level 112, 116). *Go through another long passage to the north-west to reach a large room. Vyrewatch and the Ivandis Flail *If you need runes for enchant emerald, search the corpse next to the rocks before continuing. *Search the rocks in the northern part of the cavern. *Report to Safalaan. *After the cutscene and the fight, talk to Safalaan. *Use the emerald on the sickle. *Use Enchant Level 2 Jewellery on it. *Use the chain on it. *Talk to Safalaan. *Go to the surface, kill a Vyrewatch with the Ivandis flail, and pick up its corpse. *Return to Safalaan. Back to the Columbarium *Return to Burgh de Rott and talk to Veliaf. Ask him what to do. *Return to Drezel at the Paterdomus temple. *Go through the gate west of Drezel and down the stairs. *Use the pyre logs then the vyre corpse on a funeral pyre, and light it. *Take the Ornate tomb key. *Use it on the sparkling locker on the northeastern side of the room to acquire a blood talisman. *After the cutscene, go upstairs and ask Drezel what to do. *Report to Veliaf. *Quest complete! Category:Legacy of Seergaze